


Room For Second Chances

by Gingersnap87



Series: Darcy Lewis Smut Week 2016 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Character Death, Darcy is reincarnated, Established Relationship, F/M, Loki Feels, Smut, tasertricks - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7005331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingersnap87/pseuds/Gingersnap87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reincarnation is the stuff of cliche paranormal programs. Right? Except Darcy finds herself inexplicably give a second chance at life with the lover she left behind.</p><p>Written for Darcy Lewis Smut Week 2016, day 3: Reincarnation Romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Room For Second Chances

**Author's Note:**

> Heh, anyone else watch paranormal TV shows? I love them! Anyway, sort of the anthem for this fic is ["Next life" by Pop Evil.](https://youtu.be/oDZtDKk_wyE) It's been awhile since I've written smut so all of these one shots are sort of me reacquainting myself with that ^^' Hope you all enjoy!

She was born Angela Blackwood, but as soon as she learned to speak she began calling herself Darcy.

Her parents tried gently to dissuade it, even going so far as to offer her candy whenever she called herself by her birth name. No matter sweet the reward, the two year old would not abandon the strange and unique name.

A pair of glasses was adopted into her appearance at the age of three. Her parents said she didn't need glasses, but she insisted, even to the point of going into hysterics. The lenses were popped out leaving the frames, and from then on she wore them like a security blanket.

In first grade when asked what she wanted to be when she grew up, she proudly said, "An intern." Her teacher gave her a strange look before giving some awkward praise and quickly moving on to the next student.

By nine she was a pro at many devices and their programming. She could even bypass parental controls.

There was no explanation for her strange quirks and skills.

The older she got the more aggressive her parents were in their tactics to get her to use her real name, even going so far as to put her in time outs when she used the name or wore her glasses. When that didn't work she was put into some counseling and she finally decided that she didn't like all of the fuss, so she used the name Darcy in her own mind.

Still there were other affects of this strange personality she carried. As she reached high school she clung to her habit of wearing loose fitting clothes even though her mom said it was unflattering for a girl with a thin figure to hide herself. Then she began feeling envious of girls with large busts. Not because she wanted them to feel attractive, but simply because she felt she was supposed to have them too.

And then there were the reoccurring dreams, nightmares that played out more like memories at least one night a month (if not more) for as long as she could remember.

In these dreams she was not Angela Blackwood, thin and lightly tan with straight black hair; but Darcy Lewis, curvy and pale with wavy brown hair.

Odin, not wanting humans to have access to Bifrost technology nor for his heir to love a mortal woman, had sent down a small group of Asgardian warriors to take care of the problem, by eliminating Jane Foster and all of her research data.

Thor was gone on Avenger duty when they besieged the lab, and the only ones there to defend Jane were Thor's little brother and herself – and she only knew how to use a taser, so he was pretty much protecting both of them.

She could never remember his name, but she remembered how he looked as he swiftly fought off the warriors invading the lab, like he was performing a lethal dance with his sharp daggers and magic.

And yet every dream resulted in her death.

While a small swarm of warriors occupied Loki, one Asgardian focused his attention on the astrophysicist and her assistant taking cover under a desk, as the exit was not clear for them to access. He began to advance on them with righteous purpose.

Ignoring Jane's protests, Darcy scrambled out from under the desk and aimed her taser at her foe. He'd have to get through her to get at Jane and hopefully then Thor's brother would have the chance to take him out.

The Asgardian chuckled at her little weapon, even after she shot him with it. The barbs couldn't penetrate the armor but the electricity could still run a current through the metal. It had little effect on his superhuman physiology. There was little else to do but to engage him head on.

She heard Thor's brother shout, "Darcy, No!" his attention on her and their remaining enemy after having dispatched the last of his obstacles.

Her mind registered his voice, but her body did not listen, launching into a courageous, but witless attack.

A searing pain shot through her midsection and the next thing she knew there was over 20 inches of steel blade impaling her from front to back. She was shoved carelessly off the sword and instantly blood and warmth sprayed from her body as she thumped heavily to the floor.

Her eyelids felt like lead weights, trying to keep them open felt like the strongest battle she ever fought.

There was a cacophony of noise then: furious war cry, the squish of flesh and the crunch of bone, and a female scream.

Jane appeared above her, tears drenching her face.

"Oh god, Darcy! Stay with me!"

"Call for help!"

Jane fled, there was a light shifting of Darcy's body, and then the beautiful face of Thor's brother came into view. He was trying to stay calm, but she could see the fear in his eyes, in his voice.

"Help is coming. Hang on for me."

She felt a pressure on her wound and winced.

"J-Jane's safe?" she gurgled around the blood seeping into her throat.

"Yes. Now please save your strength," he hissed, but it came out weak.

A smile pulled at one corner of her lips, "T-Then that's all I n-needed to know."

"Don't you dare close your eyes!" he snapped brokenly, "Don't you leave me…"

Darcy fought to open her eyes one last time to take in his green eyes, his handsome angular face, and silky raven hair.

"I'm…n-not…leaving…" numbly she lifted her hand and poked him against his chest plate, "I'll…be…h-here…"

And then she slipped away.

Darcy and visions of her last breaths consumed 20 years of Angela's life, but now more than ever the nightmares were plaguing her. They were happening on a nightly basis, forcing her to resort to sleep aids.

Was she crazy for feeling that her life was someone else's and not her own? Did it make her even crazier for not wanting to change that feeling?

What she did know was that she wanted answers somehow.

The answers all tumbled down on her when she went to the Archives to scan some files to her internal hard drive chip, the precise moment she walked passed a stranger, their arms brushing lightly.

She jumped at the surge of electricity, dropping her sachel as new visions flooded her head of her and Thor's brother; his body above her, behind her, under her, his head between her thighs. It didn't matter where he was or how he touched her body, he gave her mind-numbing pleasure.

"Are you all right, miss?" said an ancient, cultured voice.

That voice rang a bell in her.

Silently she turned, coming face to face with the man in her dreams.

He looked exactly the same from his sharp cheekbones to his expressive blue-green eyes that contained flecks of gold.

"Miss?"

All the oxygen left her lungs and she was suddenly falling.

She came to on the floor moments later, cradled in the man's arms in much the same way before she died each and every night.

Finally after a lifetime known to her as Thor's brother, the man, no, the god's name came to her.

"L-Loki?"

His eyes narrowed down at her, mild distrust swirling in their depths.

"Who are you?"

For the first time in many years she used the name that had always felt natural to her.

"Darcy, Darcy Lewis."

Surprise flickered through his eyes then he hardened them.

They disappeared from the Archives, reappearing inside of a small, yet posh and cultured apartment in a shimmer of green energy.

Loki placed her on a lavish antique sofa – that looked like it belonged 100 hundred years in the past – and stared angrily down at her.

"Do not play games with me," he growled.

"Dude, I'm not."

"How could you be Darcy Lewis? She died over fifty years ago!"

"I…I don't know," she squirmed under his fury, she couldn't really explain the mechanics of it because she didn't know how either, "My birth name is Angela Blackwood, but as a kid I always thought my name should be Darcy," Loki scoffed and began his customary pacing, "I wore glasses even though my eyes were fine, and I felt drawn to things no normal kid would," she realized his belief in her was waning with each passing second, "I had dreams of dying ever since I can remember and you were there. We were trying to protect Jane from Odin."

He paused then, his back to her.

"If this is all very well and true, then what did Darcy tell me before passing?"

Steady as to not jar herself after her fainting spell, she stood and rounded Loki so that she was in front of him. She pointed a finger surely on his chest, above the thump of his heart.

"I'm not leaving. I'll be here."

Loki looked from her hand to her, then his eyes closed, anguish twisting his face.

"Lok—"

Her breath seized in her chest as he crushed her body to him, his tall frame shaking with silent sobs. As this superior being unraveled, clutching her as though his life depended on it, wave after wave of emotion crashed upon her, emotions that were hers yet not.

She was no longer Angela Blackwood, and she wasn't sure if she ever was.

And yet Darcy still couldn't fully understand how she came to live two lives.

Reincarnation.

It was the stuff of occult beliefs and Hollywood movies. She'd seen weirder things in her first life, one of them being the man in her arms.

But what made her so special to deserve such a gift? She just signed up to be an intern and maybe break into politics if she played her cards right.

Loki's lips were then on hers, making any thoughts of the hows and whys fly from her mind with the intensity of his kiss. Her hands came up to cradle his face. Tracks of tears coated his cheeks and she broke away, tilting his head down so she could kiss the salty wetness away, taking in some of his pain. She didn't stop until her lips touched every inch of his face.

A tremor wound its way through him as he surrendered to her tender actions, and he let out a soft whimper when her mouth ended where it began.

Darcy gently nibbled on his lower lip and he answered by parting his mouth, their tongues coming together in a slow yet smoldering dance.

"Loki," she said between kisses, "I love you."

The weight of the words she never had the chance to tell him before were palpable in his form, translating directly back to her. First his body tensed against her then his muscles eased, relaxing fully in a way she never felt in the past.

Gradually Loki broke the kiss, but remained so close in proximity to her that their lips brushed when he spoke, quoting one of her favorite movies, "I know."

Darcy let out an squeal of surprise when he hoisted her up in his arms, her legs wrapping around his hips while his hands cupped her bottom. Their lips continued where they left off as he carried her through his not so humble abode to his bedroom.

There they carefully undressed each other, Darcy reacquainting herself with every inch of his body and Loki learning the fine details of her new form.

Loki licked a burning path from her core up to her throbbing clit and groaned.

"You taste the same."

His voice was hoarse, eyes alive with need as he stared up at her from under his tussled mane of black hair.

Darcy's need for him matched his.

Caressing his cheek, she beaconed, "C'mere."

Loki crawled up the length of her body and settled himself between her thighs, aligning himself with her wet entrance. Inch by inch he buried his cock within her and though her mind remembered the feeling of him stretching her, this new body did not know it so well. A short hiss escaped her mouth.

Waiting until her body adjusted to him, he dropped open-mouthed kisses along her neck and jawline in a way that left her gasping and clenching around him. He rocked his hips once and when she let out an encouraging moan, he continued, languidly increasing the pressure of his thrusts.

He was hot and thick and Darcy could feel every ridge and vein along his length. His strokes filled her to the brim just like she recollected and the grind of his pelvis sent jolts of pleasure straight to her clit.

One of her hands snaked down his back to grip at his well-sculpted ass, hoping to urge him deeper, faster.

Loki nipped her neck and hooked her leg, pulling it up to gain a wider range of mobility. His pace rose in tempo and when he circled his hips in that way that drove her crazy, she screamed, her hips canting upward.

She was more than close to coming; she was straddling the very fine razor's edge.

As if sensing her impending climax Loki slowed his thrusts, but retained that toe curling twist of his hips, leaving her hot and frustratingly close.

"Stay with me," he coaxed almost pleadingly against her lips and she stifled her protest to a whimper.

Moving in tandem with his rhythm, Darcy shifted so she could study and memorize the expressions of pleasure running across her lover's face. His pupils were dilated to the point of almost blackening out the green, thin but kissable lips parted with each panting breath, and a pretty shade of pink dusted his distinguished cheekbones.

She could hardly fathom someone so beautiful, in her past life or this proceeding one, but here he was, making love to her.

What had she done to deserve two lives – even if the other was cut short – with this magnificent, otherworldly being?

The quickening of Loki's thrusts slammed her back into the present.

"Say it again," he said huskily, voice almost demanding.

Darcy thought through her haze of lust before uttering the words he wanted to hear.

"I love you."

When he pulled her leg over his shoulder she struggled to keep her orgasm at bay.

"Again."

"I-I love you," she panted, catching him in a fiery kiss.

No longer able to contain it, Darcy came with a cry of satisfaction, her fleshy walls clamping tightly on his rigid length in a series of intense spasms. Loki followed a split second later with pulsing spurts, a moan pouring from his lips and into hers.

Once her orgasm subsided, her body sunk boneless against the mattress. Her lover disengaged their joined bodies and gathered her against him as he settled onto his back, his lips pecking her temple.

Now that there were fewer distractions keeping her from pondering the design of the universe, her mind returned to the questions that were bothering her.

"How did this happen?" she asked as her breathing slowed, angling her head so she could see Loki's face, "Why did this happen to me?"

Loki peered down at her and if possible held her closer in his steely grasp.

"Does it really matter? I don't care that so many decades later you were reborn into a completely new body. All I care about is that you're still Darcy, that you're alive and here with me."

Tears pricked at Darcy's eyes and she smiled a crooked smile.

"When you really try, you can say some touching things."

He smiled back, expression full of teasing affection.

"And I do try once in a great while, don't I?"

As she snuggled into Loki's body, Darcy felt for the first time since she came to inhabit this new and unfamiliar vessel, that she could finally embrace her true self. She was back where she belonged.

Silently giving thanks to whatever power had given her this second chance, she pondered the mechanics or her worthiness no further, choosing instead focus on the here and now as well as the timeless man beside her.

She may not get a third life to savor simple moments like this again.

**Author's Note:**

> I've read and watched books and shows on reincarnation and all of them always depict the new person having senses and memories of the person that died, but not always identifying themselves as that person. I really wanted the person Darcy was reborn into to be Darcy, just in another form for this story. I also thought the time Darcy was reborn into would be a little more technologically advanced, but not too far ahead in the future. I encourage you to please leave some feedback if you enjoyed this.


End file.
